


Лучшая ошибка в его жизни

by EliLynch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "— Ты же не против, если я задушу эту пандорскую бандитку? — спросил Джек. То есть, его слова звучали как вопрос. Рис отлично понимал, насколько обманчивым было это впечатление. Джек отдал ему приказ, правильным ответом могло считаться только безоговорочное согласие. Если он откажется, проявив чудеса благородства, работу охуенного нового тела проверят на нем".





	

_Я видел, как старика сбил поезд. Он не увидел его из-за проливного дождя. Он не услышал, как я кричал ему: «берегись поезда!». Потому что я промолчал. Я только подумал: «ой, это будет грустно» ©_

— Фиона?  
— Да? Твое «сейчас спущусь» сильно затянулось, Рис, чем ты там занимаешься?  
— Эм… В этом и проблема. Мне нужна твоя помощь здесь, чтобы достать деталь для Гортис. Она застряла намертво.  
Протяжный усталый стон.  
— Рис! Я держу этот чертов рычаг, забыл? Стоит мне его отпустить и начать подниматься, как меня разорвет на части! У нас мало времени, придумай что-нибудь!  
— Да… насчет этого. Ловушки больше не проблема, я нашел тут кнопку, которая их отключает. Можешь лезть спокойно.  
— И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас, после того как я полчаса простояла с поднятой рукой?! — Она могла бы долго рассказывать ему о его же скудоумии, но гнев в ее голосе быстро сменяется подозрением: - Ты взял и случайно нашел кнопку, отключающую ловушки для суперсекретного прохода?  
— Не совсем случайно, я знал, где эта кнопка может быть. Пожалуйста, поднимись. Сама же говорила, что у нас мало времени, успеем поругаться, когда выберемся отсюда.

Голос Риса слегка подрагивает, но это можно списать на испуг. Он хорошо сыграл свою партию, ведь так? Испуг и изображать не надо, Рису очень страшно. Он быстро переводит взгляд на Джека, стоящего рядом. Живого настоящего Джека, сквозь которого больше нельзя увидеть стены кабинета. Джек одаривает Риса благосклонно-снисходительной улыбкой и похлопывает по плечу. Рука у него теплая; тем не менее, из-за его прикосновения Риса бросает в дрожь. Рис не уверен, можно ли паниковать и возбуждаться одновременно, в целом его состояние близко к полуообморочному.  
— Хочу проверить, насколько хорошо работает мое новое охуенное тело. Хочу кого-нибудь задушить, тыковка, — доверительно сказал ему Джек несколькими минутами ранее, прогуливаясь по кабинету. Он разминал конечности, как человек, который долго спал в неудобном положении. В каком-то смысле так и было. Тело его двойника пролежало в криогенной камере черт знает сколько времени, руки и ноги должны были плохо слушаться нового владельца.  
— Ты же не против, если я задушу эту пандорскую бандитку? — спросил Джек. То есть, его слова прозвучали как вопрос. Рис отлично понимал, насколько обманчивым было это впечатление. Джек отдал ему приказ, правильным ответом могло считаться только безоговорочное согласие. Если он откажется, проявив чудеса благородства, работу охуенного тела проверят на нем.  
Рис подчиняется. Джек поглаживает его по и без того усмиренным лаком волосам на затылке, пока ведутся переговоры с... пандорской бандиткой.

Рис не врал, когда говорил ей, что ловушки отключены. Джек любит душить людей лично, испытывая какое-то извращенное удовольствие в процессе. Рис почерпнул эту информацию из мыслей самого же Джека. Когда их сознания были переплетены, он также видел обрывок желания узнать, удобнее ли душить людей кибер-рукой. Рису, к вящему сожалению Джека, не предоставилось случая проверить.

Фиона, несмотря на свое бурное аферистское прошлое, в данный момент является легкой мишенью, она совсем не ожидает нападения. Позже Рис скажет себе, что у него не было времени, чтобы предупредить ее. Вранье явное, но ему так спокойнее. Ну и что, что она успела спросить, чего это он, балда, стоит столбом и почему сделался мертвенно-бледным, и не пытался ли он занюхнуть здесь что-то из коллекции ядов Красавчика Джека. Мол, с него, придурка, сталось бы.  
Нет у Джека никакой коллекции ядов. Как уже было сказано, он предпочитает другие методы.  
Джек подкрадывается к жертве совершенно бесшумно, выходит из глубокой тени, отбрасываемой его статуей.  
Итак, Фиона тратит последние слова на то, чтобы назвать его, Риса, бледным придурком. До чего же это нелепо. После того, как пальцы Джека смыкаются вокруг ее шеи, не слышно ничего, кроме хрипов.  
В принципе, никто не заставляет Риса смотреть на происходящее. Джек увлечен процессом и не следит за тем, любуется ли «тыковка» его очередным достижением на ниве убийств. Но Рис не может отвернуться. Он смотрит и вспоминает все, что случилось за время их с Фионой знакомства, всматривается в этот калейдоскоп воспоминаний, вращающийся с дикой скоростью. Сложись обстоятельства иначе, он бы рискнул назвать ее другом. Они не раз спасали друг другу жизнь и неплохо общались во время ночных стоянок, сидя перед костром, охотясь, готовя еду, перебрасываясь шуточками и подколками. Может, со временем она и Саша перестали бы звать его гиперионцем.  
Но ведь он никогда до конца не верил в то, что они сумеют открыть Хранилище, не так ли? Он не был предназначен для жизни на Пандоре, где даже цветы представляли серьезную опасность. Все его мечтания были связаны с карьерой в Гиперионе, и сейчас он наконец-то был близок к их осуществлению. Его настоящая жизнь — комната, украшенная, плакатами Джека, он вернулся в нее, изрядно потрепанный, но живой, и с облегчением запер дверь на замок. Если все сложится удачно, комнату ему выдадут новую, намного больше прежней. Необходимость в плакатах тоже отпадет, зачем они ему, если можно подобраться к оригиналу.  
Настанет день, когда приключения на Пандоре покажутся Рису дурным сном. Как неуместные кадры, вклеенные в один фильм из другого.  
Хорошо, что Вона рядом нет, он расстроился бы куда сильнее. Это тот случай, когда принятое решение не поддержит и самый лучший друг. Рис осознает, насколько восхитительно-плохо поступает. Это… заводит, самую малость. Первым делом в Гиперионе учишься считать правильным то, что приносит выгоду лично тебе.

У Джека красивые и наверняка сильные руки. Рис и раньше фантазировал насчет его рук, детально рассматривая имеющиеся видеозаписи с публичными выступлениями, а теперь материала для эротических снов стало в десятки раз больше. Рису нравится смотреть на то, как напрягаются вены на внешней стороне ладоней Джека. Почему бы не думать об этом. Может, это его способ абстрагироваться от ужаса происходящего. Какая-то часть Риса считает, что его поведение недопустимо и требует оправданий. Сосредоточившись на руках, проще забыть о том, чью жизнь они вот-вот отнимут. Рис скребет короткими ногтями по татуировке на собственной шее. Знак вечной преданности корпорации, как много в этих словах. Гиперион — это Джек. Еще не будучи лично знакомым с президентом, Рис все равно прежде всего расписывался в преданности именно ему.  
Рис представляет, как руки Джека сдавливают его собственное горло. Не до смерти, но так, чтобы голова начала кружиться, а мысли — путаться. Своеобразный вариант русской рулетки: дать Джеку полный контроль над своей судьбой и надеяться на лучшее.

Спустя несколько минут (Джек проверял работу своих рук очень тщательно, а может, просто видел в Фионе воплощение всех пандорских бандитов разом и хотел заставить ее помучиться подольше) неприятное шоу наконец заканчивается. Тело Фионы оседает на пол. Нет, просто тело, говорит себе Рис. Бесполезный набор из мяса, костей и звездной пыли, коим является каждый человек. Рис отстранено думает о том, что позже ему придется вызвать нескольких роботов-уборщиков, чтобы устранить беспорядок. Нужно держать наготове целую команду роботов-уборщиков и еще кого-то, кто будет подбирать тела сотрудников, выброшенных в шлюз, чтобы они не маячили за окном немым укором, как это случилось с его бывшим боссом.  
Его нынешний босс улыбается, тяжело дыша. Как странно видеть его дышащим после всех тех дней, проведенных в компании ИИ.  
— Ну вот, совсем другое дело! Со второй девчонкой мы разберемся позже, тыковка, сперва нужно сделать пару важных объявлений и забрать малышку Гортис. Ты же понимаешь, что со второй тоже придется разобраться, ага? Я не монстр, чтобы оставлять ее наедине с горем. Близких родственников разлучать нельзя.  
Джек смотрит Рису в глаза. Что это, очередная проверка на верность? Наверное, Джек до сих пор считает, что Саша нравилась ему больше, чем Фиона, в романтическом плане. Тем не менее, однажды (не так давно, а кажется, что прошла целая вечность) Рис уже позволил ей упасть и сделал это без особых колебаний. Ему смертельно надоело быть человеком, которого отодвигают в сторону, кем готовы пожертвовать в любой момент. Так насколько же печально это будет по шкале от «мне никогда ничего не добиться в Гиперионе» до событий сегодняшнего дня? Немножко хуже, чем с Фионой. Переживаемо.  
— Ага, — отвечает Рис, не придумав ничего умнее, а потом, вовремя вспомнив, что они с Джеком больше не соседи по разуму, а начальник и подчиненный, прибавляет: — Сэр. Да, сэр.  
Из взгляда Джека на какое-то время пропадает тот опасный стальной блеск, что появляется всякий раз, когда он начинает подозревать кого-то в измене. Общение с Джеком — это непрерывная прогулка по краю обрыва в скользких ботинках, и все-таки Рис никогда прежде не чувствовал себя настолько живым. Шок проходит, его перестает трясти и становится даже… радостно? Он сделал это! Выжил на гребаной Пандоре, до краев заполненной мудаками и монстрами, вернул к жизни своего кумира и не разозлил его настолько, чтобы пришлось умирать самому!  
— Молодец, Рис, — говорит Джек, по прежнему не сводящий с него глаз. — Надо же, улыбаешься, а я был уверен, что придется тебя по щекам бить, когда в обморок грохнешься.  
Разве он улыбается? И правда. Думая, что это уже перебор, он не настолько жестокий, чтобы радоваться гибели знакомого человека, Рис стирает улыбку с лица. Джек все равно уже отвернулся, направился своему столу. Рис следует за ним по пятам. Пока их сознания оставались сплетенными, это вошло в число условных рефлексов - все время идти за Джеком. Джек опускается в президентское кресло, Рис осторожно присаживается на край стола. Сгонять его не собираются.  
Рис примерно представляет, что случится дальше, после того, как суматоха из-за триумфального возвращения Джека немного уляжется. Джек не единожды в красках описывал ему, как и кого из многочисленных врагов он хочет изничтожить. Раз уж жители Пандоры отказываются принимать помощь по-хорошему, Пандору нужно залить огнем. Уничтожить каждого, кто посмеет оказать сопротивление, и лишь после этого строить там новый чудесный мир. _Надо успеть забрать с этой космической помойки Вона до того, как Гиперион развернется во всю мощь и устроит крупномасштабное вторжение. Пусть ругает меня сколько захочет, зато его жизнь будет вне опасности._. И остаётся еще проблема с Грузчиками, успевшими обрести интеллект… Работы предстоит много, очень много.  
Прежде чем включить громкую связь, Джек, чуть нахмурившись, убирает со стола портрет маленькой улыбчивой девочки. Энджел. О том, что такая существовала, стало известно только после ее смерти, и Рис точно не собирается быть тем, кто напомнит Джеку об этом прискорбном событии.  
Если бы к жизни смогла вернуться Энджел, а не ее отец, у мира не было бы с ней никаких проблем.  
За возвращение Джека Рису никто не скажет спасибо: ни совет директоров, ни жители Пандоры, ни лучший друг, которому понравилось идти дорогой приключений. И сам Джек тоже благодарить не будет; по его мнению, Рис всего лишь сделал то, что должен был.  
Чтобы оживить тирана с серьезными психическими проблемами, нужно и самому быть сумасшедшим, наверное.

Джек кладет руку Рису на коленку и делает это так спокойно и буднично, словно у него это давно вошло в привычку. Ну… может быть, Джек его и отблагодарит в своем неповторимом стиле.  
Рис видит их с Джеком отражения на отполированной поверхности стола. Внушительная тень владельца корпорации и узкая вытянутая тень человека, выбравшего верность, а не здравый смысл.  
Ох, какую же ошибку он совершил. Потрясающую, лучшую ошибку в его жизни.


End file.
